brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
30247 ARC-170 Starfighter
}} 30247 ARC-170 Starfighter is a Star Wars polybag set released in 2014. Description The set contains 54 pieces, which make a mini ARC-170 Starfighter. It has a small cockpit made of a 1x1 tinted slanted tile, and two black whip pieces as laser cannons. Background Originally introduced and adopted by the Republic shortly before the Clone Wars, ARCs were used fairly extensively during the late Clone Wars. During the Battle of Malastare, a squadron of ARC fighters escorted a squadron of Y-wings carrying the electro-proton bomb and provided cover against AATs by strafing enemy ground formations. They were also used in the Defense of Kamino and later in a rescue mission to Lola Sayu. Shortly before the Battle of Coruscant, a squadron of ARCs provided cover for Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker on Tythe, but were mostly destroyed. During the Battle of Coruscant, Clone Flight Squad Seven (operating with ARC-170s) covered for Kenobi and Skywalker as they made their way to the Invisible Hand. Although Squad Seven suffered many casualties, they allowed the two Jedi to successfully board the ship and rescue Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Large numbers of ARC-170s were destroyed by droid tri-fighters in the battle. Later, after Palpatine issued Order 66, ARC-170s flying over the skies of Cato Neimoidia under the command of Clone Captain Jag turned on Jedi Master Plo Koon. The ARC-170 squadron fired upon his Delta-7 starfighter, destroying the fighter's engines. Plo Koon could not regain control of his ship and plunged to his death as he and what remained of the forward part of the fighter crashed into a building on one of Cato Neimoidia's bridge-cities. Several years after the Declaration of a New Order, the ARC-170s of Green Squadron were deployed from a Star Destroyer. They took part in the second portion of the Shrouded Offensive at Ostor. They strafed the city shield, but were ambushed by followers of the rogue clone trooper Kaddak in V-19 Torrent starfighters. The attackers were fought off, but quickly disappeared. Vader led the squadron back to cover the Star Destroyer. After Commander Hock Malsuum disabled the shield, the ARC-170s attacked the city, leaving it in ruins. During the Galactic Civil War, ARC-170s could be found in both Imperial and Rebel fleets, where they were considered elite craft. As with all craft commissioned by the new Empire, ARC-170s were henceforth given the standard 'Imperial gray' color scheme, doing away with the variety of colorful markings that military vessels bore to identify their squadron affiliations with during the Clone Wars. Incom would go on to produce the T-65 X-wing starfighter, the successor to the ARC-170. One old ARC-170 was found in an old secret hangar of the Rebel Alliance on the planet Dathomir. The Wookiees Imarrra and Orrekazzapirr took this ARC-170 after they had been freed from the Imperial prison facility and managed to punch a hole through the Imperial blockade around the planet. Queen Kylantha of Naboo also owned several old ARC-170s. Her personal ship technicians had rehauled a few of them and turned them into formidable fighters again. She gave one to an adventurer as a token of appreciation for helping the Wookiees Imarrra and Orrekazzapirr escape from captivity. Notes * The polybag was a UK Daily Mail promotion in May 2014. * The set was in US Toys "R" Us stores in August 2014. External Links Category:Star Wars Category:2014 sets Category:30000 sets Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Polybag Sets Category:Promotional sets